1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket system for mounting posters or like objects to walls.
2. Description of Prior Art
Until now, when one wanted to mount a poster on a wall, one has had relatively few inexpensive ways of doing so.
Of course the most obvious means of mounting a poster on a wall is the conventional frame system. One drawback to this means is the relatively high price of most frames as compared with that of a typical wall poster. At times the price of the frame can be several times that of the poster itself.
Another drawback to the conventional frame is that it must be at least as large as the poster to be mounted and often requires to be custom made to fit the poster.
Yet another drawback to the conventional frame is the difficulty in transporting them due to their size and fragility.
A different means of mounting a poster to a wall is the simple thumbtack. While thumbtacks are inexpensive, they also damage the poster by piercing holes through it.
Another means of mounting a poster to a wall is through the use of adhesive tape. One problem with tape is that when one wants to remove the poster from the wall the tape tends to peel paint off the wall. Also, when the tape is removed from the poster it can peel some of the poster backing material with it, damaging the poster. Furthermore, some tapes tend to lose their adhesive properties over time.
While there are many other means of mounting posters, they are usually limited by one or more of the following factors: relatively expensive in comparison to the poster itself; needs to be relatively the same size as the poster and/or needs to be custom fitted; damage the poster in some way; do not transport easily due to size and/or fragility.
Hence, there remains a need for a means of mounting posters to walls which overcomes these limitations.